Clash of the Fighters!
by Twister-r445
Summary: Four show mix. There is a turnament i'm holding for 12 diferent fighters! I'm not to good at summaries, so please check it out anyway!


Twister: ummm. I hope that this story will turn out ok; hopefully better than the first. not all scrunched and stuff.  
  
Deone: Just remember to double space everything.  
  
Twister: YEAH! Oh, and this here is Deone, NOT my Yami. If I had a Yami, I'd shoot myself.  
  
Bakura and Yami: What's so bad about Yamis?!  
  
Twister: Well, just look at Bakura!  
  
Yami: well what about me?  
  
Twister: you're cool! But still evil.  
  
Yami: whatever.  
  
Deone: Can we start yet?  
  
Twister: YES!! And I do not own ANYTHING in this story! NADDA!! ZIP!!  
  
Bakura: WE GET IT!!  
  
Twister: ok, now!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Twister: Hello and welcome to Clash of the Fighters! Where the strongest and most skilled fighters come to compete! I'm your host, Twister, and this is the Ref. Deone!  
  
Deone: *waves*  
  
Twister: He will make sure no one cheats or gets hurt, badly. There will be three characters, from four different shows (and if you can't do math that is 12) fighting each other for the prize: 1,000,000 yen and a life time supply of cheese crackers!  
  
Deone: why 'cheese crackers'?  
  
Twister: everyone loves cheese crackers! OK, now to the competitors: First we have Joey, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Joey&Bakura&Yami: *enter**wave*  
  
Fans: *cheer* Joey: Haha! All my adoring fans!  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes*  
  
Twister: Next is Karuma, Heie, and Yuske from Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Karuma&Heie&Yuske: *enter**wave**Heie acts all bored like*  
  
Fans: *cheer*  
  
Yuske: Dejavou all over again.  
  
Karuma: You said it.  
  
Twister: Third, Kenshin, Sanno, and LITTLE Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin&Sanno&Yahiko: *enter*  
  
Fans: *once again: Cheers*  
  
Yahiko: I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!  
  
Twister: he he, sorry.. And last but not least, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks from DBZ!  
  
Goku&Gohan&Trunks: *enter*  
  
Fans: *sorry, again: cheers*  
  
Goku: GREAT!! Another tournament!! This will be GREAT!  
  
Twister: Don't get too excited Goku. Ok.  
  
Deone: ummm. aren't you forgetting the Inuyasha group?  
  
Twister: I changed my mind about that, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru might have killed someone.  
  
Deone: yeah, but you brought Bakura. He's just as bad!  
  
Twister: Don't worry! I put a restraining tag on him! Now he can't send anyone to the Shadow Realm OR kill anyone. Now all of you can go into the lounge to prepare for the competition. You have 30 minutes! *leaves with Deone*  
  
*all are in the lounge*  
  
Bakura: DAMNIT!!!!! It's not fair! Why can't I have fun?! Yahiko: hahahahahaha!!  
  
Bakura: SHUT IT TWREP!! *makes movement to yahiko*  
  
Kenshin: *unsheathes sword* don't even THINK of hurting him!  
  
Goku: ok, guys! Don't fight!! *jumps in front of them*  
  
*a big quarrel breaks out between them*  
  
Heie: feh, just like mortals to fight over stupid things.  
  
Yuske: look who's talking.  
  
Trunks: o_O *looks at Yami's hair* How do you get it all spiked like that? How much gel do you use?  
  
Gohan: Trunks don't be rude.  
  
Yami: *in bored tone* it's natural.  
  
Joey: really? I always thought Yuge used 5 gallons of gel a DAY to get that!  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes*  
  
Joey: *looks at Karuma* WOAH!! You look just like Bakura!  
  
Karuma: Who's Bakura?  
  
Joey: Him! *points to Bakura who is currently being pinned by Goku, making death threats to Kenshin and Yahiko*  
  
Karuma: o_O that is an insult all in it's self.  
  
Yuske: sooo. Trunks is it? Aren't you a little too YOUNG to be fighting?  
  
Trunks: Looks can be deceiving.  
  
Karuma: What power do you have?  
  
Trunks: I'm a Super Saiyan. So are Goku and Gohan.  
  
Yuske: What's a "super Saiyan"?  
  
Gohan: *sigh* hard to explain.  
  
Heie: then don't torture us with telling it.  
  
Trunks: -_-  
  
Bakura: *has finally calmed down* Twister is going to get it.  
  
Kenshin: You shouldn't think so negative of her, that you shouldn't.  
  
Joey: O_O HAHAHA!! Say that again!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Joey: *still laughing*  
  
Sanno: What's so funny?  
  
Joey: *laugh* The way he *laugh* talks* that you shouldn't HAHAHA!!  
  
Yahiko: hey! That IS funny! I never noticed that before! HAHA!  
  
Kenshin: oro? This is the way I normally talk. I don't find it funny, that I don't.  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kenshin: -_-;  
  
Yami: Just ignore him; he's a little . umm. strange.  
  
Twister: *on intercom* WILL ALL THE FIGHTERS PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA. REPEAT, WILL ALL THE FIGHTS PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA. THANK YOU.  
  
Sanno: Well let's get this started.  
  
Joey: Wait, Yami, umm how are we going to fight? All these guys look really experienced.  
  
Yami: Don't worry. I bet Twister has it all worked out.  
  
Bakura: I wish I could send them into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Heie: This will all be too easy.  
  
Yuske: I don't know about the big guy though, he looks pretty tough.  
  
Karuma: Yuske is right. His spirit energy feels very high. Heie: Don't be such downers.  
  
Goku: *walks up to Heie, Yuske and Karuma* Hey! You guys ready? I look forward to battle you! O_O..  
  
Heie: *gives him death glare*  
  
Goku: geez, he's a lot like Vegita.  
  
Twister: OKAY!! THE PAIRINGS WILL BE AS FOLLOWS: YAMI VS. TRUNKS KENSHIN VS. KARUMA THESE WILL BE THE FIRST TWO FIGHTS! THE OTHERS WILL BE DECIDED LATER. NOW IF YAMI AND TRUNKS WILL JOIN DEONE ON THE PLATFORM.  
  
Deone: Here are the basic rules: If you are down for 10 counts, you loose  
  
If you are knocked out of the ring, you loose  
  
No cheap shots  
  
No cheating  
  
And absolutely NO KILLING!! Now shake hands.  
  
Yami and Trunks: *shake hands*  
  
Deone: . BEGIN!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Twister: That's the first chapter! I'm not too good at fight scenes, so I will try in the next chapter.  
  
Trunks: Why did you set me up with someone so WEAK?!  
  
Yami: WEAK?! I'll show you weak!! *gives Trunks death glare*  
  
Trunks: O_O *runs for dear life* GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Yami: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Twister: O_O;; eh, guys! GUYS!! SAVE IT FOR THE RING!!! Yami and Trunks: O_O *stop dead in their tracks*  
  
Twister: thank you! *in announcer voice* HOW WILL THIS FIGHT TURN OUT? WILL YAMI BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND TRUNKS? IS MY HAIR OKAY? TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT THE CONCLUSION TO THIS CHAPTER!!  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Twister: he he. please review! 


End file.
